One of the significant challenges for battery powered personal weight scales is the conservation of battery power. To conserve the battery, such scales are designed so that the minimum amount of power is consumed while the scale is idle and not in use. There are several methods currently in use to accomplish that, but none of the known methods provide totally satisfactory results.